


I Can't Stop Thinking of You

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t stop thinking about you.” She whispered to the table, standing next to him. This quiet revelation bought his attention quickly and he turned to her. Unable to meet her brown eyes because they were squeezed shut and not knowing what to really say… he just watched her. “I… I still get this… disembodied feeling in my chest when you walk into a room where all I can feel is my heart beating, I still think about what you might be doing when I lay down to go to sleep, I still hope you’ll interrupt an autopsy with one of your asinine requests…I know you don’t love me like I love you and I don’t even know why I’m telling you this… I just needed to say it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” She whispered to the table, standing next to him. This quiet revelation bought his attention quickly and he turned to her. Unable to meet her brown eyes because they were squeezed shut and not knowing what to really say… he just watched her. “I… I still get this… disembodied feeling in my chest when you walk into a room where all I can feel is my heart beating, I still think about what you might be doing when I lay down to go to sleep, I still hope you’ll interrupt an autopsy with one of your asinine requests…I know you don’t love me like I love you and I don’t even know why I’m telling you this… I just needed to say it.” For a long time, they stood in the lab in silence starring at the floor.

 

“Why?”  
“What?”His voice was strained and gravely.  
“Why do you… still feel that way?” Finally meeting his eyes, she let out a chortle.  
“I still love you because you’re good, you’re strong and you’re brave. You have this huge heart that is so fragile you built a damn fortress around it, you have this sense of justice and of right and wrong that calls you to help people.”Molly saw Sherlock take a breath in preparation to speak; to argue with her, and she couldn’t allow that, she still had so much to say. “And don’t give me any of that nonsense I know you’re about to give me, Sherlock. Of course, it’s all true, but I know you like helping people and setting things right that can and should be fixed. I know that you are a beautiful, amazing man and you choose not to see it and not let yourself love many people because that would mean that you would have to be vulnerable and that scares the hell out of you.”  
“And you’re telling me this now?” He sounded a little angry.  
“Doesn’t seem I’ll have the chance to say any of this again.” The former consulting detectives face relaxed and he smirked a little. “Somedays, it feels like you’ll have all the time in the world and then… something happens.”  
“I’m sorry, Molly.”  
“Don’t be sorry, Sherlock.” It was that moment, as she laid her hand on his chest, that he realized how rare a touch from her was. All these years, she’d respected his quirks and whatever was ‘wrong’ or different about him… did things against her personal nature in order to do so. But, he’d never done the same for her before now. Instead of ignoring it or brushing it off, he placed his own hand over hers and brought his other up to brush her cheek and smile at her. “This will be the first thing I remember every time I think of you.” She said, rolling her face in his hand to kiss his palm.  
Slowly, with a weighted sigh, he retrieved his appendage.  
“I have to go now, Molly Hooper. John and Mary will be at the airport soon.” His face twisted into an uncharacteristically raw and sad expression. “Please, smile for me, Molly. I don’t want to leave you like this.” She did as he requested; fulfilled the dying mans wish and he returned it. Soaking up the last few moments they possibly could swimming in each others eyes, cataloging every wrinkle, dimple and scar… before Mycrofts voice echoed through room, calling out to his brother.


	2. Catch Me Again

He couldn’t be back… he simply couldn’t be back… it wasn’t possible. But, either way, he was saved from the unofficial, silent, fire squad. His life was spared. The Watsons had opted to travel with Sherlock and Mycroft to retrieve Molly, at Sherlocks insistence and the elder would have their car brought to them. They needed a battle plan.  
“If its him or someone that worked closely with him, they’ll know of Molly’s involvement and she will be a target.” Sherlock argued with no one, starring out the tinted window, lost in thought and disengaged from everything happening in the car until they got to St. Barts.  
He didn’t even wait for the car to completely stop before his feet hit the pavement and he ran in the nearest door. John was hot on his heels and only caught up with him once they got to the morgue.  
It took him a moment, hunched over and gasping for air, to realized Sherlock had stopped short… just inside the door, and he and the pathologist where both standing stark still, shocked looks on their faces, never breaking eye contact. If John didn’t know any better, he’d think… no… no….  
“Molly,” Sherlock swallowed hard, still breathing a bit heavy. “I’ve—uh, been trying to think of something to say to you… anything really… and I’m afraid this isn’t my area… would you judge me if I said something cliche as long as it was relevant to our situation?”  
“Of course not.” Clearly uncomfortable, he took a deep breath, eyes closed to center himself, before beginning to approach her and make eye contact with her.  
“If I were to fall, Molly,… would you catch me, again?” She wasn’t sure if she was choking more on tears or laughter or even whether she was laughing because it was surprising fitting, hilarious that he was trying to be romantic, or if she overwhelmed by everything she was feeling, what with Moriarty coming back from the dead and this particular man saying something like that to her.  
“Of course, Sherlock.” Right before his arms wrapped around her and he pressed his lips to hers, she managed to add. “I’ll catch you every time.”  
John stood back. Confused, ignored, and in a state of complete and utter shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing… was the end near, maybe?  
“I’m scared.” Sherlock whispered, reluctantly into Molly’s ear.  
“Of me or Moriarty?” The doctor couldn’t hear what the other two were whispering about, but he couldn’t really remember another time when Sherlock laughed like that. It was a relieved, joyous laugh.  
“We’ve beaten him before… we can do it again.”  
“We?”  
“Yes, ‘we’, Molly. You and me. John can handle him, too. With his wifes’ CIA training…all four of us will make an amazing team.”  
This was certainly an adorable sight and he made sure to gather photographic evidence. However, they did have pressing matters to attend to so, he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
“They’re—uh— waiting for us in the car… could you… maybe… do whatever you’re doing later?” He was certain he saw Sherlock blush, now… he’s ears where bright red, peeking out from his curls.  
“He’s right.” The dark haired man released his new beau and returned to more familiar state. “We need to get going.” Without any hesitation, he took her hand and led the three of them to the car, where they would head off to Baker Street.


End file.
